


I Wish That I Could See You Soon by Talktowater [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boy band AU, Coming Out, Europe, First Time, Human AU, Indie Music, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance, powerbottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of I Wish That I Could See You Soon by Talktowater, read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Derek Hale is one half of indie duo Girls and the Dogs. He spent his late teens drinking and fucking his way around small clubs over the world, but now he is sober, sick of touring, and has rules. Or one rule at least, no hook ups on tour.<br/>When the guy with the impossibly tight t-shirt who calls himself Stiles follows him back to his bus one night after a show in London, he’s in no danger of breaking his rules because as Stiles quite categorically states, he is straight. Right… good luck with that Derek…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish That I Could See You Soon by Talktowater [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wish That I Could See You Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574361) by [talktowater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktowater/pseuds/talktowater). 



**Title** : I Wish That I Could See You Soon  
**Author** : Talktowater  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Derek Hale is one half of indie duo Girls and the Dogs. He spent his late teens drinking and fucking his way around small clubs over the world, but now he is sober, sick of touring, and has rules. Or one rule at least, no hook ups on tour.  
When the guy with the impossibly tight t-shirt who calls himself Stiles follows him back to his bus one night after a show in London, he’s in no danger of breaking his rules because as Stiles quite categorically states, he is straight. Right… good luck with that Derek…  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/574361)  
**Length** 2:22:37, 2:25:42 w/music  
Link: [zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/I%20Wish%20That%20I%20Could%20See%20You%20Soon%20by%20Talktowater.mp3.zip)  
[music version zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/I%20Wish%20That%20I%20Could%20See%20You%20Soon%20\(music%20version\)%20by%20Talktowater.mp3.zip)

Audiobooks made by the ever-lovely Fire-Juggler: [zip no music](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_i_wish_that_i_could_see_you_soon_non_music.zip) [zip w/music](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_i_wish_that_i_could_see_you_soon_music.zip)

Epic thanks also to Knight_Tracer for betaing and being a wonderful cheerleader and all around amazing person.


End file.
